


Forbidden Allure

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [17]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, Knotting (Because Why Not~?), M/M, Machines have Cocks, Minor Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Prompt Fill, Rough Sexual Content, Sex with a Machine, Threesome - M/M/M, Underlined Sexual Manipulation, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Prompt Fill: Since the defeat of HADES, new passes have opened up, allowing newcomers into their world and increasing trading opportunity for the Sun-Kingdom. And among the newcomers... a stranger and his machine that have found their eyes upon the beautiful boy that saved their world. (115Master)





	Forbidden Allure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [115Master](https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/gifts).



> A/N: Soo... sudden urge to write HZD and /this/ is what I've written. *snickers* A very /late/ prompt fill for 115Master, and I absolutely /must/ apologize to you because I'm almost certain this is /not/ what you were after, but this is what my mood led me to write~
> 
> Despite everything, I hope that you enjoy this work~
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated~!
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> ~ D.C.

When Aloy had saved their world from re-extinction, destroying HADES and his plan to override the planet again, he had opened up new trade routes from worlds beyond their own… beyond the mountains. It had brought with it new, exciting opportunities, and new exciting people. And oh how Aloy wanted to explore the world beyond, but he was still helping his allies all clean up their own.

With a gentle sigh, Aloy reached a hand up to wipe at his forehead, wiping away the sweat that had collected on his brow. He was located in one of the outskirt camps, closer to the mountain border and just near one of the opened trade routes. He’d been helping with the trading there and had just gotten done hunting a pack of rogue Stalkers and Longlegs that had seemingly come out of nowhere, and now he figured he was about due for a break.

“Oi! Outlander~” One of the Carja soldiers grinned at him, his eyes alight with laughter and light. It was a good sight to see, but Aloy didn’t like the grin. “We’ve got a package for you to deliver~” he added and Aloy huffed, eyes narrowed.

“And why can’t you deliver it?” he questioned, walking over to the soldier- who was no older than he himself was. His answer was a far more sheepish grin as the soldier looked at his amused companion.

“Ah, well… the mate that ordered it don’t like me much, you see…~” he explained and his companion cut in with a leer and a jab to his side.

“After you hit on the bloke and practically demanded to fuck him, I don’t blame him~” he laughed and the boy looked properly embarrassed.

“Oi! I was  _ drunk _ !” he protested and his only answer was a snicker as Aloy rolled his eyes. “So…” he turned back to the red-head, who huffed again, rolling his eyes  _ harder _ . “Will you do it~?”

“Fine, I’ll deliver the package,” he grumbled, relenting, and the soldier beamed at him.

“Great~!” He exclaimed, before nodding to a nearby carriage. “Package is in the carriage~ You’ll find Eliah at the campsite near the pass~”

Resisting the urge to sigh, Aloy only nodded, making his way to the carriage before turning and whistling loudly to attract the attention of the Scorcher that rested nearby. When the great machine lumbered over, he grabbed the ropes, looping it around the machine’s neck and patting him gently. “Alright boy, let’s go then,” he said, climbing atop the Scorcher’s back and urging him forward, the carriage being pulled behind them.

It took nearly an hour to reach the pass, given that they had to take a few detours to avoid wandering machines, and when they did, Aloy was greeted to the magnificent sight of Outlanders coming and going from the pass. It took his breath away, as it had the first time he’d seen this, when Avad had showed him that he’d made use of the newly opened passageways through the mountains.

After they’d stopped HADES, they had discovered that great machines had drilled their way through the mountains to reach the corrupted AI. And they took full advantage of this aftermath.

Finding Eliah was easy, and delivering the package even easier, “From Talu,” Aloy said, quirking an eyebrow when Eliah flushed at hearing the name and he  _ almost _ smirked,  _ almost _ amused. “You should probably go tell him you’re interested before you cause him to die of blue balls.” He said offhandedly,  _ definitely _ amused this time when Eliah choked, and he said nothing more as he took his Scorcher and made his way towards the pass.

Oh how he wished he could leave for the new worlds…

Distracted… he almost didn’t notice the great machine until it was too late.

Carja soldiers shouted in warning and Aloy’s attention was snapped towards the entrance to the pass as a great Wyvern machine lumbered through it. As a soldier brandished a spear, the Wyvern reared back, and Aloy noticed the human  _ riding _ it. “Wait!” he cried out, urging his Scorcher to the pass entrance as he suddenly forced himself between the machine and the soldiers.

Looking back at the machine, Aloy’s breath caught when he could see the  _ detail _ up close… the machine beautiful, metal painted black, as white-blue wires wove through it, glowing palely in the sunlight. The machine, somehow, was overridden… and Aloy watched as the one that rode the great beast dismounted. Tall, foreign, and looking only slightly older than Aloy himself, the newcomer had bright red hair, brighter in color than Aloy’s own, and strange ruby irises, as intense and beautiful as his machine.

“Who… are you…?” he questioned, half in awe, half wary of this stranger.

The man spoke with a slightly foreign accent, but in a language they could all clearly understand, “My name is Wreav M’dama, Pride Hunter and the Son of the Chief of the Metalrunner tribe. I’ve journeyed long and hard to find this place… expecting a warm welcome and to discuss trade opportunities with this land’s Chief.” His eyes are slightly narrowed and Aloy takes this opportunity to shoo the soldiers away.

“I’m Aloy of…” he pauses a moment before he continues, “the… Sun Kingdom, and I… would like to apologize on behalf of those behind me,” he returns politely. “We… have never seen a machine like yours, and we’re not used to seeing new machines in these lands. In fact… yours is the first to cross through our paths…” he turns his gaze to the Wyvern, who is still on edge, but he watches as it slowly relaxes, wings flexing lightly.

Wreav is silent for a moment before he smirks lightly, “Your apology is accepted, Aloy of the Sun Kingdom…~” Aloy could have sworn he heard the man  _ purr _ his name, but he thinks he’s mistaken. “Would I be permitted into these lands to speak with your Chieftain?”

Aloy knows this man has no ill intentions and he thinks for a moment before he nods his head, “Our Sun-King is the equivalent to what you call a Chieftain,” Aloy tells him with a gentle smile. “And I will take you to him.”

“Thank you,” Wreav speaks, chin tilted up as he watches Aloy for a moment before he climbs atop his Wyvern. “Lead the way…~”

-0-

“I can tell you have many questions about him,” Aloy startles when he hears Wreav’s voice behind him and he whips around, feeling guilty from being caught watching the man’s Wyvern sit perched on a fence in the sunlight, his black painted metal glistening beautifully. “You may ask, I have no secrets from a fellow Machine Rider.”

Aloy had too many to ask, he didn’t even know where to start. “What is it?” he asked, deciding to start there, if anywhere.

Wreav turned to look at the Wyvern, and Aloy looked as well, tensing slightly when he saw the machine’s yellow lenses watching them in turn. “His name is Thunderstrike and he is my bonded,” Wreav tells him, lips quirked up. “Where I am from, men and women from my tribe are adept at overriding these feral machines, like you are here. And when we come of age, we each find a single machine to permanently bond with. We are connected, he and I. By wire and blood.”

Aloy frowned at this, confused, “...wire and blood…?” he questioned, looking down Wreav’s body, unable to help it, and the man smirked, before he reached up to undo his torso armor, showing something that had Aloy breathless. Blue wires, glowing unnaturally with the blood of a machine, were attached to his chest, over where his heart was and Aloy  _ itched _ to touch, but stayed his fingers. “How…?”

“I found him in the wild, a feral machine ready to tear me apart, but I bested him in a fight of dominance and claimed him. Our Wise-Woman oversaw the ritual, and just as his blood runs through my veins, mine runs through his.” Wreav explained, but Aloy couldn’t comprehend any of it. It would seem the way Wreav bonded with his machine was completely different from how Aloy bonded with  _ his _ .

“He… he’s beautiful,” he said instead, thinking that the safest of words and Wreav smirked, slightly amused.

They were silent for several moments, before Wreav spoke once more, and Aloy jolted, having not realized how close he had gotten. “You know… I’ve heard  _ stories _ of you, Aloy of the Sun Kingdom…~” he purred quietly and Aloy swallowed hard. “I’m very interested in finding out if those stories are  _ true _ …~” When Wreav backed away, Aloy whipped around, eyes wide. But he didn’t say anything more, instead whistling for his machine, and with a great roar the Wyvern flies down to them, landing on the balcony with a great thud.

Wreav climbs atop the beast, sending a smirk to the stunned Seeker, before taking off into the distance, leaving more questions than answers in Aloy’s head.

-0-

He’s assigned on a mission from Avad and is told that he has a partner, which aggravates him, but he loves Avad and can’t say no to the man, so he agrees, if only to see his brilliant smile when he does.

When he finds himself at the outskirts of Miridian, he waits for his partner, without his machines, more than annoyed and impatient beyond measure. When he hears the wings of a great beast, he tenses and whips around, before flushing as he finds Wreav and his Wyvern landing on the ground feet from where he stood. “Well well, it seems we can’t seem to stay apart, can we~?” he grinned, words teasing and low and Aloy flushes a little more, but says nothing. “Shall we~?”

Nodding his head, Aloy turns to walk away before being stopped as the Wyvern bends down to nip at the leather straps on his torso and Aloy jolts. “H-hey!” Wreav laughs at this, as the Wyvern growls, and Aloy narrows his eyes before realizing what the machine wanted and he huffed. “I’ve never flown before…” he said in defiance of what was wanted and Wreav smirked down at him, holding out his hand for Aloy to accept.

“Then allow me to be your teacher…~” he purred, winking, and Aloy swallowed hard, cheeks flushed as he stared up at him.

-0-

“My bonded can smell it on you,” Wreav speaks up, sitting by the campfire and Aloy tenses, not sure where this was going, “the  _ oil _ that clings to your skin…~ It’s… quite intoxicating to him.”

Aloy chokes a little, but clears his throat, staring resolutely into the fire, “I… I worked on one of my machines earlier today… th-that’s what he’s smelling.”

“Is it…~?” Wreav mused, chuckling lowly. “I see… well, he seems to think  _ different _ …~ He seems to think you…  _ mated _ with another machine~” Sucking in a sharp breath, Aloy stayed unnaturally still, hands clenched at his sides. “I’m not sure I believe him~ After all, no man would ever willingly take such  _ beasts _ like that…~ Would never give himself to a  _ monster _ …~”

He was being goaded, and Aloy fell right into Wreav’s trap. “They’re not  _ monsters _ !” he bristles, slightly angered from the careless words. “It was in  _ heat _ . And I’m the only one willing to sate it, or it would have  _ died _ . Choked on its own  _ oil _ and  _ perished _ .” He hissed and Wreav smirked, devious and smug and Aloy flushed darkly when he realized what he just admitted to… and that Wreav wasn’t  _ surprised _ .

“Mm… so the stories  _ are _ true…~” he purred, sounding  _ delighted _ . “I didn’t believe them at first, but I’m not surprised now that they’re confirmed…~ I can just  _ imagine _ it… You would look beautiful, writhing underneath a machine,  _ begging _ to be fucked…~”

Aloy flushed darkly at the words, shivering slightly and he swallowed hard, flicking his tongue out to wet his lips. “Wh-what…?” he questioned, slightly confused.

“I wanted you the  _ moment _ I laid eyes on you, little hunter…~” Wreav hummed in admittance, eyes glittering in the fire light, looking as if fire danced within his eyes. “And you entice me every time we meet, your allure too much to resist. So of course, I was delighted when your King invited me on this “mission” with you~”

“I-... I don’t…” Aloy cut himself off and Wreav smirked dangerously.

“Tell me, Aloy…~ Do you imagine yourself underneath my machine~?” he purred and Aloy choked a little on his breath, heartbeat quick in his chest as his cock twitched, shame flooding through him as Wreav’s words were  _ arousing _ him. “Do you imagine yourself taking my dear Strike’s  _ cock _ …~ Being  _ filled _ by his own oil as he pleasures you in the most intimate of ways…~? Because I do…~” Wreav said and Aloy  _ whimpered _ , eyes wide as they flicked between the Wyvern and this alluring stranger. “Oh I want more than  _ anything _ to see you  _ writhing _ on his cock…  _ fucked _ over and over and over until you’re a  _ mess _ beneath him…~”

And Aloy  _ wanted _ it… everything Wreav described to him. And Wreav  _ knew _ it.

“He wants it too…~” Wreav purred, reaching out and pulling the quivering teenager towards him, into his lap. “He  _ aches _ for it… even  _ now _ …~” As if confirming Wreav’s words, the Wyvern growled, wings quivering and its tail thumping against the ground. Aloy was distracted, as he looked at the Wyvern, breath stolen from him when he saw just how the beast  _ ached _ , its cock- long and thick and hard- exposed to the air around them, glowing blue wires glistening in the darkness, pulsing with its need.

He was so distracted that he hadn’t noticed Wreav pulling down his pants, leaving his skirt as he exposed Aloy’s wanton oil-slicked hole to the Wyvern’s greedy eyes and Aloy shivered. “Wh-wha-...?” he cut himself off sharply when Wreav suddenly pulled him into a kiss, deep and hard and passionate and he melted into it, wanting and full of lust.

All-Mother he was a  _ slut _ for this… his arousal triggering the lasting effect of the oil and causing his body to heat with want. But he didn’t just want the Wyvern… he wanted  _ Wreav _ , as well. And with clever hands, he undid Wreav’s trousers, pulling them down to expose his cock, listening as Wreav choked on his breath as Aloy grasped his half-hard length. “ _ Gods _ , Aloy… I want to fuck you so  _ badly _ …~” he groaned and Aloy moaned in return, wiggling his hips.

“Then do it~” he goaded, full of want for this beautiful man underneath him. “Fuck me~ Fill me up and make me ready for your machine~” he cooed, knowing that if Avad were there, he would call him a little tart. Wanton and salacious and insatiable. And oh he  _ was _ …~

Wreav cursed, and was quick to do just as Aloy wanted- forgoing any prep except for two fingers in and out of Aloy’s hole so  _ quickly _ that it punched a high keening whine from the boy. He wasn’t left empty for long though, as Wreav lined his aching cock to his hole, blunt tip rubbing and catching against him rim before Wreav bucked his hips, spearing Aloy with his cock.

The boy cried out with pleasure, the Wyvern behind them growling in turn and it made Aloy’s cock throb with pleasure. He was prepared to be fucked by Wreav, taken hard and fast, to be  _ filled _ by his seed…

He was unprepared for the Wyvern to join, before Wreav could set a good hard pace, and he jolted when he felt the heat of the machine over his back, its long, hard  _ thick _ cock rubbing against his backside and he choked on his breath, eyes snapping wide. Before he could move away, Wreav  _ stopped _ him, eyes dark and narrowed and a smirk on his face. “Let him~” he cooed, voice low and dark with his lust. “Just  _ imagine _ being filled by  _ both _ of our cocks…~ Fucked  _ hard _ and fast and so  _ deep _ , little hunter… that you’re left  _ breathless _ …~”

Aloy quivered and he clenched his hold around Wreav’s cock, wanting so  _ bad _ , but… “N-not gonna  _ fit _ …” he whimpered and Wreav nearly  _ growled _ … or maybe that was the Wyvern, Aloy wasn’t sure.

“He’ll fit, Aloy~” Wreav cooed, stroking his hand over Aloy’s back, rolling his hips as his cock throbbed inside of him and Aloy’s control was slowly breaking. “Don’t you want him~? Don’t you  _ want _ to feel his cock~? Don’t you  _ want _ to be  _ taken _ by him~?”

Aloy whined when he felt the Wyvern’s cock catch at his rim and he arched his back, trying to angle his hips to get  _ more _ and he nodded his head frantically, barely able to get out the word ‘ _ Yes _ ’, before suddenly the beast’s cock catches… and  _ plunges _ inside of him. He cries out, control snapping as he collapses against Wreav’s chest, hole stretched wide around both the hot cocks inside of him. Wreav holds Aloy tightly against him as the Wyvern begins a  _ brutal _ pace, fucking in and out of Aloy without care, as Wreav bucks his own hips, cock throbbing as his machine’s own rubbed and grinded against it.

The pleasure is blinding and addictive and it’s not long before Aloy is at the edge, vision whiting out as he cums hard, voice broken as he spills between their bodies, coating their stomachs and chests with his sticky seed, his walls clenching hard around Wreav’s and the machine’s cocks.

Worked up and only  _ human _ , it takes no longer than a dozen more thrusts for Wreav himself to cum as he chokes on his breath, pulling Aloy flush against him as he stills, cock throbbing as he spills inside of him, slicking his walls with his own hot seed as it mixes with his machine’s oil.

Aloy is a mess at this point, incoherent and focused only on the onslaught from both man and machine. He barely even notices when Wreav’s cock slips from his cum and oil slicked hole, leaving only the machine left to ruin him. And ruin him it did… over and over and over as Wreav held onto him, cooing lewd and filthy words in his ears, reaching between them to strok Aloy’s over sensitive cock, bringing him both pain and pleasure as he’s fucked, making him spill in his hand more than once.

When the machine finally seems to be nearing the edge, pace stuttered, cock throbbing hard and inflated knot grinding against Aloy’s poor abused hole, the boy is in tears, exhausted and pleasure-dazed and Wreav yearns to see him  _ filled _ . To see his machine  _ ruin _ the boy.

“ _ Knot _ him…~” Wreav commands, voice low and dark and rough, and Aloy whines for it. “ _ Breed _ him~”

And the Wyvern  _ does _ , burying its cock so  _ deep _ inside of Aloy as it lets out a terrifying roar, its knot shoved into the boy as it locks them together, the machine spilling hard as copious amounts of thick, hot oil fills Aloy’s body, heating him up and triggering another painful dry release from his spent cock as he sobs with it, clinging to Wreav tightly.

When he passes out, he gives in to the exhaustion, pleasured and dazed in a way he hadn’t been for a very long time...


End file.
